A step beyond
by Long Lost Dream37
Summary: AU Kagome and Miroku have always been more than best friends: siblings. How will a new man in her life, Inuyasha Taisho, cope with the fact that they have a common factor, beyond friendship?. NOT what it seems. Loyal InuKag-MirSan. R&R FOR CONTINUATION!


**The plot came floating to me one day, and I just had to write the start of the idea. Still not decided on the details. I need you guys to encourage me to continue it and make it develop.**

**_Desclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. , Rumiko Takahashi does. (Lucky bitch)_**

**Prologue**

The last rays of sun filtered between the Sacred Tree's branches, casting fleeting shadows on the autumn covered pavement, a light breeze swayed said autumn in twirls of fluttering leaves which made the ground merge with the sunset in a glorious display of red, orange, yellow and pink.

A thin column of quivering smoke rose slowly from behind tree, with a sound of burning dry leaves that could barely be heard.

"You know that if your Grandpa finds us making a fire near the Sacred Tree he will skin us alive right?"

"Oh, don't worry Miroku. It's not as if we're going to burn down Goshinboku. We're just roasting marshmallows" responded with little worry the girl while turning her stick to prevent her marshmallow form burning on that side.

The boy nodded and tried to imitate his friend, but as he did so, the melting candy slipped from its perch and landed with a little 'splat!' on the fire, carbonizing seconds after. The boy pouted for a moment, but before he could say anything, the girl dumped her own marshmallow in the fire too. She grinned at him and he smiled back, both giggling as they replaced the candies on their sticks from a bag at their feet.

Once they were done, they leaned against the rough bark while chewing their sticky prize, admiring the dazzling sunset, the sun sinking slowly between the trees of the woods.

"We're gonna be friends till we grow up, right Miroku? For ever and ever." Asked the girl, as she threw her licked-clean stick onto the fire.

The boy sighted. "Well…I'd say that probably yes. They say childhood friends are never forgotten, not even when they move apart for long periods of time. Like…when friends decide to follow different carriers so they go to different universities in different cities, but they always meet each other in the place where they used to hang out….like for the holidays, just as families who live apart do" he gave her shy smile.

"But what would happen if the friends do not see each other for too long?" started again the girl "… like… if I go tomorrow to somewhere like….uh…America…and come back when uh… when I'm old and crippled or something…Would I still be your friend? Even if uh…you have moved to another city so that I didn't know your new address of phone and couldn't make any contact with you? Would you still know me as well as you do now? Would I still be your best friend?" the girl looked at him expectantly, her eyes hinting that she expected a pleasing answer or there was going to be trouble.

The boy chuckled "Don't let your imagination get carried away. But who knows?" he sighted and looked at the sky again "Maybe as times passes you will have forgotten my name and my face, even have forgotten all the things we've ever done together, because you know… you grow up and stuff." He turned to her again and smiled "But you know what? They say that the body always remembers what the mind seems to have forgotten. Therefore when you…uhh…while you teach someone else how to whistle, your heart will make you remember that there was boy who used to make you laugh and taught you how to whistle when your where a kid, and even if you don't remember the details, you will know you had a friend." He smiled again at her. "But don't worry. I doubt one of us will suddenly go to live abroad just like that. Both out mothers like staying here and its not as if we've got a lot of money to just go and live somewhere else any time we want." He bit into another marshmallow "…also it's not gonna happen that our dads will change workplace or something, you know…being in heaven and all"

"But… just in case… we'll keep in touch, right?" the girl insisted

"Of course, Kags"

The girl turned thoughtfully towards the sunset. "Hmm…I was wondering... Even if we're just 7 right now, well you're 9…to make sure that we're never separated …. Maybe the time has come to make something drastic!" the girl exclaimed jumping to her feet pointing to the sky.

The boy snorted. "Something like what Miss Drastic?"

"Something like …like…like getting engaged!" The boy choked on his remaining marshmallow. The girl ignored him "Yeah! Like in the feudal era! And then we can get married after university! Or _during_ university so we can live together and then people would stop looking weird at us for being best friends and we'll have kids and…"

"Whoa whoa! Get a hold on your horses girl! No need to make it THAT drastic." Interrupted agitatedly the boy "We're not getting engaged. Maybe we could move in together when we grow up, and that would still just be weird, but no marriage. Not if we grow up and fall in love with other people. No need to marry your best friend, though I know it is the dream of every girl. If we DO get separated, then we'll keep in contact …" the girl started to get teary eyed " …not to say that we'll get separated or anything…but we're practically siblings Kagome! Would you marry Souta?!" the boy finally exclaimed as to close the conversation.

Kagome immediately stopped her tears " Ewwwww!!!! Gross! That's like… _EEEEEEWWW!! NOOooO!!!......_ ok. ok. I get your point. No marriage. Siblings. Not boyfriend material"

Miroku smiled "good to hear it"

"Bur I still think us having a baby would be totally cool!" Miroku looked at her alarmingly "…I mean, that way our friendship would be unbreakable…."

"…or we could end like my parents…"

"…but then even if we fight each other, there would be someone in the middle to stop us breaking up…" insisted the girl

"…but that would involve marriage. And…what have we just been talking about…?" The girl pouted "Oh, come on! Don't you look at me like that! … You know what? I'll ask my mom to buy us two things we can keep that are equal so that you can be happy ok? That way marriage is still out of bounds but we get friendship token…"

"Miroku?"

"yes?"

"knowing perfectly well you're gonna flirt with the first girl you meet on your way home…I wanted to ask… you're not just saying these things cuz Grandpa is behind Goshinboku right?"

"Uhh…no...but we better run before we get plastered with sutras or hit with a newspaper…"

"Agreed…RUN!!"

**OK. there it is. just the prologue of what could be a pretty promising story. I NEED ENCOURAGEMENTE PEOPLE. So review and tell me what you think about it, and if i should continue to develop it.**


End file.
